Mister
Mister is a big grey cat, belonging to Harry Dresden. He first appears in Storm Front. Description He's bob-tailed grey tomcat.Blood Rites, ch. 5 He is an adult animal, and weighs about 30 pounds.Storm Front, ch. 8 Because of his size, Harry Dresden sometimes theorizes that he might not be a pure house cat but mixed with a some kind of bigger wild cat. His regular spot is before the fireplace, and he regularly shoulder-blocks Dresden at the knee whenever he returns home from a prowl. Bob rides him on intelligence missions, and has garbled a Sidhe tracking spell.Small Favor, ch. 10 Mister is also the only creature Dresden has ever Seen that appears exactly the same when viewed normally. Biography Harry Dresden found him as a kitten in a garbage can, about three years before the events of Storm Front. His tail had been torn off, which Dresden theorized might have been caused by a dog or car. Dresden took him home and kept him, naming him "Mister". The cat quickly recovered, and soon displayed the stereotypical air of superiority displayed by cats, acting as if he were the master of the household. He likes to bulldoze the knees of Dresden and his visitors, knocking them off balance. In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, at the very end, Harry Dresden picks up the phone to invite Susan Rodriguez over, with Mister's approval.Fool Moon, ch. 34 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, he lets out a hissing shriek in warning when Susan Rodriguez and Harry Dresden kiss after a long separation and she is about losing control of her vampire side.Death Masks, ch. 4 When Ivy sees Mister emerge from the bedroom, she becomes more like a regular little girl than the Archive. Her face reflected pure joy and said "Kitty!". Then she knelt down next to him and began to pet him. Mister seemed to like her, started purring louder and rubbing up against her. Dresden thought it was adorable; Jared Kincaid thought it was creepy.Death Masks, ch. 10 ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, Harry Dresden ask Bob to take Mister out to locate Mavra and her scourge. The next morning, Dresden is woken up by Mister, inhabited by Bob, walking over his face. Dresden lets him out for his mission to find Mavra.Blood Rites, ch. 6 ''Small Favor'' By Small Favor, Harry Dresden has fixed Little Chicago. Dresden puts his Order of Silver Oak pin (which allowed the gruffs from Summer to track him) inside of a bag of catnip, suspends the bag over the model, and allows Mister to play with it. Whenever the bag touches a part of the model, it sends out a corresponding tracking signal, forcing the gruffs to run all over Chicago. This frees Dresden to do his job. ''Changes'' In Changes, when the FBI break in Dresden's apartment, Rudolph shot at Mister—Mister makes his own daring escape through the window.Changes, ch. 11 Later, he's on Lea's lap, luxuriating in her pets and purring.Changes, ch. 15 Mister was sprawled across Bob's shelf using his paperbacks as a pillow. Dresden rub's Mister's ears and promises himself to get Bob back soon, for now, he was safely hidden in a hole in the Nevernever.Changes, ch. 16 While his apartment is burning, Dresden realizes that Mister is still in there. If he climbs back down for him, he'd never get back up into the ceiling hole with his bad leg and no crutch. Dresden thinks, and uses a charge from one of his rings to blast open a window. Mister flees through the window.Changes, ch. 28 Dresden asks Murphy to find Mister after his apartment was burned down.Changes, ch. 34 Mister was later found by Murphy. ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Harry Dresden's ghost sees Mister at Murphy's home through the window and tears up.Ghost Story, ch. 8 Mister attempts to rub against Dresden's ghostly legs are what convinces his friends that Mortimer Lindquist is telling the truth about Dresden's spirit being in the room.Ghost Story, ch. 10 ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Mister lays in Harry Dresden's lap, purring loudly as is his wont. Karrin Murphy confirms he's good company. However, she wonders whether the cat wouldn't prefer to be back with Dresden, to which he answer he's sort of settled down, though for the time being he wouldn't come back to Chicago itself.Skin Game, ch. 5 Mister and Mouse In Blood Rites, Dresden introduces Mister to the new pup and gives off an imperial warning sound of displeasure. He peered at the puppy still asleep in Dresden's arms and then prowled over to swat at the pup. Dresden tells him to take it easy, he's "a featherweight." References Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Death Masks Category:Blood Rites Category:Small Favor Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story